mystic_messengerfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:707/@comment-31136416-20170124153002
I think this S thing is a bit misinterpreted. English translation has a big problem. There is almost 4 different cases it uses “tease” word about. And it is not correct word to cover 4 different situation. I was confused a lot of times because I had to think deeply what they wanted to express by this word. Proper english uses this word in 2 cases: 1. “to laugh at someone or say unkind things about them, either because you are joking or because you want to upset that person”= making fun of somebody; 2 (slang): "someone who enjoys causing sexual excitement and interest in people she or he does not intend to have sex with." Okay? - So… about Jumin’s cat… „"Why can't anyone recognize the love inside of me?" Jumin replies after, saying "If that's love, then you're a sadist." Seven says "What's that?" and Jumin says "Don't ask. You know already." – Okay, Seven said by himself what did he did to Elizabeth: „I just well---hug---her---and---rub my cheeks on her---and hug her---and run in circles---and I run around with her in my arms lol.”--- Maybe Im also an S (LOL) but I don’t think it is sadistic behavior. Rather a really overheated action. Jumin overreacted this and don’t forget he is REALLY sensitive about that cat. So it doesn’t seem too serious to me. - About Yoosung’s calling… well Seven played a prank with him before that calling. He said once Seven put wasabi of his chips and laughed and took photo when he cried because it hurted his throat. He just complained about him, he was sad and offended. At this point he said that Seven may be an S… but…come on… Have you never had a friend who laughed out loudly when you fell down or something and take a picture instead of help you to get up? We know that Seven easily cross over the line in jokes and pranks. But! He stops and apologizes after. It is also doesn’t mean he is a real S. - *SPOILER* 1. There is a phone call on 11th day what is the most important in this question. Seven say to MC to stop „mess with him”. It shows that MC still flirty etc (like before in Rika's apartment). After he says: „I can be kind of sadistic when I tease PEOPLE”. KIND OF SADISTIC not SADIST! It has a difference! And we know that he really likes to make pranks and jokes and laugh on people when it is not the right time, he really can hurt others with his jokes. So, yes he is „kind of sadistic” in those cases. But it doesn’t mean he says it for confess his real sexual interest or a serious attitude (sadism). So word „tease” doesn’t mean torture in this case still. 1st answer: MC doesn’t know what he means. He answers that „can’t pretend you don’t know…. you are cute”. It is logical because she doing the same thing with him. Joking and flirting with him but that it is obvious they can not have deeper physical contact (yet). Meanwhile he try to hack the agency but MC still playful with him in this wrong time, so eventually she does ALMOST THE SAME that Seven did in chats and phone calls all the time. But still she is not that much „teaser” like Seven was in the chatroom (for example the joke about coffee and sickness, wow it was really „teasing”). 2nd answer: "Sadistic?" He answers that „if you couldn’t know, just forget it…. But of course I can TEACH you if you want--- Okay. You said you want to know. Just know it'll be too late to regret then„. So this is the point where Cheritz let the players to decide what they would like to think. Is it a confession? Is it about sexuality? Is it about just „messing” and „teasing” with others? Is it about his real attitude? Everybody can belive what she/he likes the most. (It is one of the meaning of this game) - My opinion is that a real S just couldn’t have said „forget about it” or „I can teach you”, instead of „I can show you”. Because what to teach about this thing to other person when you just enjoy to torture him/her? There is nothing to teach about because obviously the other will not do the same to that person. It is not logical. It can be showed not teached. I admit that it can have sexual meaning but I still don’t think that Seven is a sadist sexually or any other way. I have 2 opinion… 1st option: he meant to teach MC a kind of „push and pull” game what can be „kind of sadistic” when somebody desperately wants to get in touch with the other and take a green signal, after she/he is pushed away. 2nd option: Seven is really strange man, he has uniqe style and to teach MC how she can behave exactly like him really could be a thing what she could „regret” after. (MC is such a kind person, cares about others, not that much complicated as Seven, so when he teaches her to do things like him that really could be difficult to her) But still… not real sadism. Just listen the voiceactor’s style in that conversation. It is playful, kind, jesting. Really I don't think he was too serious in that conversation, and he didn't make any confession at all! Seven knows MC is really warm and kind person and loves her, I think he had never could accept her if he would be an S because he just kept, kept, kept telling he has never want to invole her to dangerous things. He mentions several times he wants NORMAL relationship, not a complicated one, he wants to love MC and be loved by her. And final: he also said he wants to laugh and joke around all the time and keep smiling with her! And I think his unique humour also can be that „kind of sadistic” thing that he could teach to MC. Wow, it is long I know, thanks for reading. :)